


And the Love Potion

by VickeyStar



Category: The Librarians (2014)
Genre: love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: If he needed it, he trusted the Library to let him know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was curious about when Ezekiel three the Love potion, why the others looked so confused. I'm still a little confused about that, so feel free to tell me your theories.   
> Enjoy!   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He should put it back.   
He knows this, and yet he had been standing in the Modern Artifacts section of the Library for the past hour, staring at the small vial in his hand.   
He felt his pocket rumble and pulled it out to see a few messages from the others, curious about where he was.   
He sent them all a reply, pocketing the vial.   
He had a feeling he would need it, soon.   
\- . -  
He stood in the exact same spot as he had last week, hand fiddling with the vial, again. He still had the bad feeling when he placed it in the shelf, but forced himself to turn and walk away.   
If he needed it, he trusted the Library to let him know.   
\- . -  
He started at his desk like it had become a Minotaur, as the others worked.   
Jake was restoring some big and important vase, and Cassandra was playing with her hallucinations.   
"Ezekiel? Everything ok?" She asked, and he pocketed the vial.   
He sent her a smirk.   
"Everything's fine."   
Soon enough, Baird revealed that she had been contacting DOSA.   
\- . -  
He walked towards Apep, finally understanding why he was given the vial.  
"You need this more than anyone."   
He tossed the vial from hand to hand, ignoring the looks of shock on his friend's faces.   
"Here, have a heart."   
He tossed the vial at the god's feet, and let Flynn do the rest.   
"You guys could've thought of that a lot sooner." Flynn exclaimed, leaning against Baird for support.   
Cassandra and Jake sent confused glances his way, and Cassandra went so far as to point a confused finger at him, but Ezekiel didn't care.   
Apep was gone, Flynn was safe, and the bad feeling that had been festering in the pit of his stomach was gone.   
He stood there, ignoring their concerned glances, as he grinned at Flynn and Eve, who had unknowingly become his pseudo parents in the three years he had known them.   
He knew they still had to deal with DOSA, and the ley lines dissipating would be a problem, but right then, for the first time since he found the vial, he knew that everything would be alright.   
edn


End file.
